Juliet X Paris!
by Miss Michaelis
Summary: The S.A. are doing a school play of the all-famous “Romeo and Juliet”. Hikari is, of course, Juliet, and Kei is… Paris! Then who is Romeo?
1. Chapter 1

Juliet X Paris?!

AN: This story may contain some quotes from "Romeo and Juliet". All credit for these lines goes to William Shakespeare. This is going to be my first chapter story. I hope you enjoy! =D

Summary: The S.A. are doing a school play of the all-famous "Romeo and Juliet". Hikari is, of course, Juliet, and Kei is… Paris?! Then who is Romeo?

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was a typical morning for the S.A. A girl with long black hair walked through the gates of Hakusenkan, carrying her bag.

"Ohayo Hikari!" said a purple haired girl. Hikari glanced to her right and saw Akira as she darted towards Hikari and bear hugged her. "You look as cute as always!" Akira said as she cuddled Hikari.

"Ohayo Akira," said Hikari, who noticed a shadow coming from behind her. She turned around to find a golden haired male standing right behind her. Takishima Kei looked down at his lover and said, "Good morning Hikari," and gave her a small, yet loving smile.

Akira pulled Hikari far away from Kei, increasing the distance between them dramatically. "Don't you even try stealing my Hikari away from me today Kei!" she yelled furiously with fire in her eyes.

"Oh ho… YOUR Hikari? I don't recall Hikari ever becoming yours," Kei objected coldly. Akira's flaming aura battled against Kei's freezing blizzard. Naturally, Kei's blizzard won and an intense flash shined from his eyes, blinding Akira (mentally), and caused Akira to recoil behind Hikari in real life, shaking with fear.

Breaking the tension, Ryuu arrived, with Jun and Megumi clinging onto his arms. Megumi wrote on her notepad "Ohayo mina~" and smiled at everyone. Ryuu led this to the group that already gathered at the gate. Jun and Ryuu said their greetings, when they heard an ominous moaning and rasping noise coming from the sidewalk near the gate. A creature covered in mud and grass was crawling towards them!

"_What the hell is that thing?!_" they all thought. Hikari was first to notice, "Oh my gosh! That's Tadashi!"

"Are you sure that thing is even human? Let alone Tadashi," Megumi wrote on her notepad. Though sure enough, once the THING got closer, it had some resemblance of Tadashi, who then moaned, "Food… I need food…"

"What do you know? It really is Tadashi!" remarked Jun, who was examining it after hearing it speak. Tadashi crept towards Hikari and then grabbed her shoe, "Help…" it moaned. Lightning struck behind Akira and Kei, who both gave Tadashi an enraged look.

"You dare touch Hikari's shoe in that state?!" they both bellowed. Suddenly the scene turned into a baseball field with Kei as batter and Akira as pitcher, who threw Tadashi at Kei, who in turn, whacked him all the way to the greenhouse.

"At least Tadashi doesn't have to crawl all the way there now…" Hikari murmured, watching all this happen.

Following Tadashi, the rest of the S.A. headed for the greenhouse for their morning tea and breakfast. Tadashi enthusiastically gobbled all his food, stuffing his mouth. Akira became very pissed at his bad manners, especially in front of Hikari.

"Eat slower baka! And wash yourself off before you dare come here again!" Akira scowled, as she threw Tadashi, who was still covered in dirt, like a lasso.

After a few minutes, Tadashi came back, clean. He then started shoving even more food into his mouth, though in a more civil manner than before, so Akira just left him be.

After stuffing himself to his fullest, he declared, "This place is just so boring; the wild is much more exciting!" He looked as if something just popped into his mind, "Oh yeah, mother said that the S.A. would have to perform Romeo and Juliet as a mandatory part of the curriculum."

"Really?" Kei wondered out loud. He was clearly confident that Hikari would be Juliet and he would be Romeo.

Akira got up and hopped over to Hikari, "Kyaa!!! Hikari has to be Juliet! She's going to be sooo cute!!!!" She then moved to face Tadashi and then said darkly, "Tadashi, for the sake of your life, Kei had better chosen to act Romeo…Heh heh heh."

"_She is right… If Kei was Romeo, everything would be so typical… Maybe if I ask mother to change that, it might become more interesting… Hmm…_" Tadashi thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________

That's it for chapter 1. I'm sorry for the shortness. I hope you enjoyed reading it. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Side note/AN: For those of you who don't know, Romeo and Juliet is a romantic tragedy about two lovers, Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet, who come from two different families. Unlike their families' hatred towards each other, they fall passionately in love, though their love is forbidden by both sides. Paris is the person Juliet was supposed to marry, but in the end, gets killed by Romeo.

Afternoon:

Everything followed their typical schedule. Jun and Megumi got jealous over a koala bear for being in the centre of attention for Ryuu, and Hikari got hit on the head from a rock shaped into "2nd place" after Kei beat her at the 200 sprint, once again. However, Tadashi was nowhere to be seen for most of the morning. While Akira was preparing their lunch and tea, the twins, along with Ryuu, were taking a nap, Kei was working on his laptop, and Hikari was studying for their upcoming test, which she challenged Kei to after her defeats for the nth time. As Akira arrived, bringing their lunches and tea, she said, "Without Tadashi here, we can have a peaceful and enjoyable lunch." She was clearly eager to enjoy a proper tea with Hikari.

However, at that very moment, Tadashi burst through the greenhouse door and exclaimed, "I'm ready to eat Akira's scrumptious food 333!!!" Akira's cheery mood was instantaneously dampened. However, unable to identify any reason to blame Tadashi, she deeply sighed, and gave up on her dream lunch with her angel Hikari.

The rest of the S.A. had sweat drops above their heads, "_How did Tadashi know PRECISELY when Akira would serve food?! Does he have hidden cameras or something like that hanging around? Or is it just instinct?_" they wondered, all at the same time.

After Tadashi had eaten until he was content, he faced everyone. "The roles for the play were chosen this morning. I was helping my mother choose." He took out thick booklets for each of the roles the S.A. would play and handed them out accordingly. Jun and Megumi were Montague and Lady Montague. Ryuu was the Friar. Akira and Tadashi were Capulet and Lady Capulet.

"Juliet... I got a leading role." Hikari stated.

Kei was brimming with happiness. He didn't even need to look at the script to figure out who he would be-Romeo. There was a kiss scene between Juliet and Romeo. Everyone within a five mile radius could feel the delight radiating from him.

Somewhere else in the school grounds:

"Do you feel something?" wondered anonymous emo person 1.

"Yeah… It feel so pure and makes me feel that life is suddenly worth living, maybe I should quit this emo thing and set out to search for that pure essence," suggested emo person 2. The two emo people lied down on the grass, as if to absorb as much as that happiness and purity as possible.

The greenhouse:

Behind Takishima Kei an entire flower garden, with rainbows, flowers, unicorns, and little angels floating around, sprinkling sparkly dust and confetti around appeared. Even Hikari, as dense as she is, could sense that Kei was simply overjoyed. Still, almost as if to prove her density, she asked, "Which character did you get Takishima?"

Just to prove to himself that he wasn't dreaming, and that this was actually true, Kei looked at the script.

"_Hah?_" he thought. Kei blinked and looked down at his script once more. "_This can't be true…_" he said in his mind, and our loud, he said, "I got…Paris?!" The happiness immediately turned to confusion, and then rage and fury. His aura of darkness and depression was ten times worse than that of his happiness and every single flower within a 100 mile radius withered.

Somewhere else in the school grounds:

The flowers around the two emo people all died away.

"Noooo!!!!! I'm losing it…" both of the emo people fell how to their knees, looking as if they was having their life sucked out of them. "The happiness… it's leaving me… noooo….." They had converted back to their original selves, but more emo than ever before. They collapsed, and moaned, "Life, love…what's the point in it all? I don't deserve to live; I'm such a loser…"

The greenhouse:

Kei, completely unaware that he just ruined the lives of two innocent people, approached Tadashi with the dragon of Seiryuu (I think it was called that) behind him. "You…You chose these roles didn't you…," he gave a humorless laugh, "How should I punish you? Shall I boil your head in hot wax? How about drop you into the earth's molten lava core? Oh, should I throw you into space and let you suffocate? I can't choose; they're all so tempting…" Kei rumbled. His fiery demonic eyes pierced Tadashi's and a bolt of lightning struck behind him. "Before you die though, tell me, who is Romeo then?"

"It's g-gonna b-be Iori T-Tokiwa," stuttered Tadashi, unmistakably frightened.

"_Uh-oh… Tadashi is gonna die a painful death…_" the S.A. (excluding Hikari) thought, waving good-bye to Tadashi behind Kei's back. "It was nice knowing you, we'll miss you." They pretended to blow their noses and wipe their tears.

Hikari, who was completely oblivious as to why Kei was so angry asked, "Why are you so angry Takishima? Iori is a nice person, I like him."

At this point, Kei had already fallen into a deep depression, after smashing Tadashi's head against a tree trunk. He answered her question with a glare, and then sighed deeply.

Checking to see if Kei was still angry, Tadashi peered from behind the tree. Seeing that Kei was depressed and not angry, he plucked up the courage to say, "Oh yeah, and everyone, you need to memorize your lines by tomorrow…"

"What?!" Everyone except Hikari and Kei looked at their 200 page long scripts, wondering if it was even possible.

The next day:

"C'mon mina! We're going to be late for rehearsals!" Hikari exclaimed, excited.

"Ahh… I feel so lucky to be Hikari's mother!" Akira was just as excited as Hikari.

Everyone was puzzled. "Where are we even rehearsing?" they asked.

"That's right Tadashi, where are we rehearsing?" Hikari added.

"Oh, mother had an auditorium built for this, as well as future plays that other classes will be doing," answered Tadashi. He led the S.A. to the new auditorium, which contained the latest stage technologies, including platforms that could move around.

"Wow… I've never seen anything like this!" Hikari exclaimed, "I can't believe we're actually gonna perform on this kind of stage!" While the S.A. reviewed their lines, the first scene started. Hikari, who already knew her lines by heart, was second to finish, first being Kei of course. She hanged her head low, so her hair would cover her face, and watched him.

"_He looks unhappy about something. I wonder what it is._" She was about to ask him directly, but then stopped herself. "_He'll probably just say that it's nothing to worry about._"

So, instead of asking Takishima himself, she decided to wait until it was his turn to act and ask Megumi.

"Hikari, you do know that there's a kiss scene between Romeo and Juliet right?" Megumi wrote on her notepad.

"Yeah. What about it? It's just acting." Hikari made a confused face.

"Even if it's acting, the kiss is still real, Hikari. How would you feel if Takishima had to kiss someone else, even if it's just acting?" answered Megumi's notepad.

Hikari's face fell. "So Takishima's jealous?"

"Most probably," Megumi noted down.

At this time, Kei just finished his part and headed back to his seat. Hikari gave him a huge smile. "You did wonderful!"

Kei smiled slightly, feeling just a bit better than he had 5 minutes ago. After a while, Iori passed Kei, who gave him a cold glare.

Iori grinned, "Well I'm off to rehearse my kiss scene with Hikari," then gave a fake smile. However, Kei did not respond to his remark. He was busy watching Hikari trying to convince the sensei who was directing the play to save the kiss for the actual performance. He felt a lot better that Hikari was trying to do something to prevent the kiss from happening. Poor Iori who didn't know the kiss wasn't happening yet. He found out when sensei said, "Cut," just before they kissed and was had the 'pissed mark' on the side of his forehead when the kiss was interrupted. Kei chuckled as he watched Iori's irritation.

After a few more rehearsals, the date of the actual performance was nearing every passing second, and Hikari's kiss with Iori could not be delayed any longer.

And that's it for chapter 2! Thank you for reading. I'll try to update soon. R&R please. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry, I know it moves along really quickly, but I'm just too eager to start my new story and I don't like doing multiple stories at once. It messes up my head =P.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters belong to Minami Maki and the quotes from "Romeo and Juliet" belong to William Shakespeare. All that belongs to me is the plot of this fanfic.

* * *

The day of the performance:

Kei's mood was as bad as a mood could get. Within three short hours, his beloved Hikari would have to kiss Iori, on stage, on air, in front of the whole of Japan. He let his misery take over him as he sat in his chair, and tried to focus on not obliterating his laptop as he typed furiously. Flames engulfed his body, as well as his chair, which was almost at its limit. Luckily, Hikari stepped in just as the chair was about to collapse from fire damage. Kei, not wanting to frighten Hikari or make her worried, tried to calm the atmosphere around him. However, this was easier said than done. His anger was so high, that even he could not reduce to a level that even Hikari couldn't notice within a second.

"Is something wrong Takishima?" Hikari asked who was already aware of Takishima's jealousy (well kind of, just not how jealous he was).

Kei was having a hard time repressing his frustration. "No, nothing at all," he managed to force out without cracking to his temper.

"Oh, okay then." Hikari looked thoughtful, as if suspicious of something brewing up behind the now calm mask that covered Kei's face, but then decided that it was just an illusion of the sun. "I'm looking forward to performing the play his afternoon," she said, as she sat beside Kei, beaming. For one second, Kei's aura went back to its gloomy, angry self, but returned to normal before Hikari could notice.

…

There was one more rehearsal in the morning before the afternoon performance. Everything started smoothly. When it was Hikari's turn to rehearse with Iori, Kei went to sit in the seat closest to the stage. Their part started.

Iori started, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," recited Hikari.

Iori started his next line; however, Hikari wasn't paying attention to him. She noticed Takishima glaring at Iori with pure hatred and opposition. Hikari was shocked. Never had she seen such an angry face on Takishima. She didn't want to see such a mad expression on Takishima's face ever again, though her eyes could not leave his face. Once Iori finished his line and Hikari didn't respond, he gently nudged her foot using his. Hikari snapped back into focus and went on with her lines. Everything went on smoothly until the part when Iori had to pretend to stab Takishima came. When Romeo and Paris fought, Takishima had that same expression of hatred.

Hikari did not miss it. She remembered every single time that Takishima came to her rescue, every time that he made her smile, and she repaid him by making him this angry. "_I have to do something,_" Hikari thought.

…

Rehearsals were over and the S.A. were headed back to the greenhouse for tea and lunch before the performance. On the way there, Kei noticed Iori looking at him, almost as if he was sneering.

"Go on without me. I'll catch up later," Takishima said to his friends.

Getting the feeling that they would face deadly consequences if they disobeyed Kei, they did so without further question. Tadashi was scared much more than the others after his experience with Kei after he made him Paris and Iori Romeo (he was still picking out pieces of wax out of his ears and hair XD).

Kei took three ling strides towards Iori, who walked the rest of the way. Kei started their little chat. "I guess you can't wait to kiss Hikari, can you?" he said, keeping an emotionless face.

"You guessed right. And I guess that the jealousy is just eating at you."

"You guessed right as well, though I think you are more jealous than I am, right? Jealous that Hikari is my girlfriend and not yours, that I get to spend my entire school day with her and you can't, jealous that she's closer to me than to you, aren't you?"

Iori scowled, "Aren't we getting cocky here? She could switch to me at any given moment, especially after I get my kiss with her."

Kei was honestly considering sabotaging the play now, but then he remembered Hikari's previous words, "_I'm looking forward to performing the play this afternoon…_" and her excited face, when she first saw the high tech stage. He dropped of the thought of sabotaging, not wanting to ruin Hikari's happiness.

Iori continued, "I'm going to confess to her after the play, while she's still wearing Juliet's costume and I'm wearing the Romeo costume."

Kei imagined the worse-case scenario: a female with long black hair, wearing a wedding dress; the male wearing a tux, placing the wedding ring on the girl's fourth finger on her left hand; then, with pure emotion, kissing.

After a second (once Kei realized that his visualization was the absolute worse-case scenario), Kei replied, "Fine. If Hikari agrees to be your girlfriend, I'll leave you two be and not interfere with your… relationship." Kei said firmly and turned to walk away. "_If Hikari does say 'yes', then I want her to be happy,_" Kei thought, on his way to the greenhouse.

What he didn't know, was that the cogs behind sabotaging the play were already in motion.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I forgot who, but I replied to someone saying that this would be the last chapter. I decided to chop it into two, making chapter 4 the last one, because if I added the rest, this chapter would feel kinda too long. But now this chapter's really short. Oh well =p. Thanks again. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: I just love putting notes in the beginning and end of my chapter, so… um… I hope you enjoy! Sorry this came out so late, but I had a busy week with schoolwork so I hope you'll understand. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to AudtheOdd for being such a good reviewer and friend, as well as for the story and chapter that was dedicated to me. Thanks to everyone for your wonderful support!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters belong to Minami Maki and the characters/quotes from "Romeo and Juliet" belong to William Shakespeare.

Greenhouse:

The S.A. had just reached the greenhouse after their final rehearsal. Once they sat down in their usual seats, Hikari took advantage of that moment when Takishima wasn't there. She got down on her knees and bowed her head.

"_Huh?_" was all that the S.A. managed to think.

"Hikari, is something the matter?" Megumi scribbled on her notepad. The others had sweat drops above their foreheads and just blinked.

"I'm sorry everybody, but I have a selfish request I must ask of you." Hikari looked up pleadingly at the others.

"What is it Hikari? Just ask, you don't have to kneel on the cold hard floor," Akira said as she bent over and helped Hikari up.

Hikari explained to the others how she wanted to change the play so that Juliet would end up with Paris instead of Romeo.

"If that's it, then I'll do it. I'd do anything to make this more interesting, and besides, I still owe you for helping me on that date," Tadashi said casually, about to grab a cookie. Akira flinched at the word "date".

"I'll help too. You also helped me get the 'happiness stone' on New Years." Megumi smiled as she turned her notepad around to show Hikari.

"I'm also in. I'd still help even if you didn't help me escape (almost, until I stopped running) from Sakura during the barbeque," Jun said in turn.

Ryuu smiled at the twins, as well as to Hikari. "Okay, I'll do it. I'm really thankful that you helped out Jun and Megumi, as well as me in addition when you did your best playing the part of 'pesu' when Chitose arrived at my vacation house in Hawaii."

Hikari turned to look at Akira, who remarked, "Of course I'll help you Hikari!"

Hikari beamed at her superb friends, "Arigato mina~!" but then wondered out loud, "You all agreed to help even though you don't know why I'm even doing this?"

"_Of course we all know you're doing this for Kei…_" everybody silently thought.

Akira was the first to reply. "Well we all know you're doing it to make someone happy." Then she added, "And besides, I love you more than I hate Kei," when she realized that Hikari would end up with Kei in the play now.

"We know that you would help us if the situation was reversed," Ryuu added, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Hikari couldn't help but grin sheepishly. "Thanks everybody, and don't worry, you won't have to memorize the new lines. I want it to be a surprise for Takishima (lol, completely gave it away)," and then grinned slyly. "I have a plan." and with that, she left to do some "business".

Meanwhile:

Kei was walking slowly down the path leading to the greenhouse, staring at the trees that were grown along the pathway. "_Hikari's happiness is the most important,_" he managed to convince himself, "_If Hikari does choose Iori, I'll suffer alone. No matter what, I have to prioritize Hikari above anything else_". However, this didn't remove his resentment towards the kiss between Iori and Hikari that was bound to happen. He opened the greenhouse door and sat down glumly in his seat. He noticed that the others were staring at them, and looked up. Then he realized, "Where is Hikari? She isn't here."

The others started to panic and sweat bullets. Even Akira was all panicky and lost her cool. "Huh! What's it to you?! Baka!" she yelled, in a completely unnatural way. Kei got the 'pissed' mark on the side of his forehead and Akira retreated two steps. "Do you have something to do with Hikari's absence? Where is she?"

"Hikari went to jog 15km as exercise," Ryuu answered Kei's question, in a much more calm and natural way than Akira. Kei sighed and gave up. He was in no mood for interrogation.

"_He doesn't know it, but Hikari is working so hard for him. It's kind of like they switched roles…_" the S.A. speculated from the scenario.

…

The audience was getting to their seats. Backstage, countless students were dressing up and getting their make-up done. There were many different emotions in the air: excitement, tension, anxiety, confidence… Sensei was giving some last minute reminders and tips to the students, before appearing on stage. "Before we start, I would like to thank everyone here for coming to watch our special performance of "Romeo and Juliet", as well as the diligent students of Hakusenkan for preparing for this wonderful performance. We hope you enjoy the play. Thank you." Sensei walked off-stage and then signaled for the curtains to be opened. Act 1 scene 1 had begun.

Behind the back wall, the S.A. sat in comfortable chairs, however, none of them were reviewing their lines, or anything of the sort. Kei didn't need to, as he had it memorized in his mind firmly, but it was a bit unusual for the rest to not do some final reviewing before the play.

The atmosphere wasn't tense, but eager in a way, as if something exciting was about to happen. Kei's mood was easily the worst, but it was tons better than before. Hikari was getting impatient; she twiddled her thumbs and tapped her foot. Kei gazed curiously at her, wondering what she was so keen about.

"I'm looking forward to going on stage!" Hikari clasped for face with her hands and rested her elbows on her lap.

Kei's face hardened. He thought that Hikari meant that she **wanted** to act as lovers with Iori. The pain was clearly visible in his eyes, though his face remained blank. He got up after a few seconds to get ready for this initial appearance in the play.

…

The play went on smoothly. When Kei finished his part, he sat back down at his seat, listening to Hikari performing the next scene with Akira. "_Something's off…What Akira and Hikari are reciting aren't in their scripts (he memorized all the roles in his free time)._" He listened more intently. "_Instead of refusing to be engaged to me, Paris, Hikari's accepting the fact happily. Did she…_" He made an abrupt realization. "_Hikari changed the script…_" All his anxiety flew away. Hikari changed everything, for him. "_I can't believe I lost my faith in her, just because that Iori had boasted about their kiss._" He was irritated by himself, yet he was relieved beyond words; his beloved Hikari would not be kissing anyone else.

Nearby, Kei could see Iori, also watching Hikari, with a face of disbelief. Iori didn't notice Kei absorbing his reactions and enjoying every second of scrutinizing his incredulity. One of Kei's worst nightmares was about to become a dream come true. His intuition told him that Hikari altered the play so that they would end up together.

Upon Hikari's first change in her lines, sensei's eyes went wide. He gawked at her from the other side of the stage. Then he fell to his knees, begging to God that Hikari would somehow find her way back to the original script.

When Hikari's scene was over, Kei was waiting at the side of the stage, with his arms open wide and a huge smile lit up his face. Once Hikari was safe behind the curtain wall, she dived into his arms, delighted that Takishima appreciated her effort to change the play.

Iori certainly wasn't pleased, he walked up to Hikari and Kei, and demanded, "What did you do?! Why did you change the play?"

Hikari looked apologetically at Iori and said, "I'm sorry Iori. I… I announced this change to the entire cast of this play, but you weren't there. They were all okay with it (some HikariXKei supporters even encouraged her on) so I just went ahead and did it. I didn't mean to upset you in any way, I'm sorry. I know it was a selfish thing to do, but I just had to."

Iori sighed heavily. He couldn't argue with her after that. "What about the new lines?"

Hikari seemed slightly more relieved that Iori was going to play along. "Don't worry, the auditorium is very high-tech. The lines are being displayed on a huge screen behind and above the audience. It's covered on the bottom so nobody except the performers can see it."

"Okay, fine." He gave off "I-won't-give-up" waves toward Kei, and then walked off, getting a drink of water.

After what seemed like barely any time at all, it was Juliet's and Paris's scene together (when Paris went to meet with Juliet).

I'm sorry, but my old-fashioned English just sucks. I'm NOWHERE close to being able to write a script like Shakespeare, so I'm just going to have to leave out the dialog and just tell you the rest of the story as a summary. Sorry D=.

Instead of rejecting Paris coldly, which was what how it was supposed to be, Juliet openly declared her love for Paris. However, she still loved Romeo, but that love had been overshadowed by her love for Paris the moment they met. Meeting secretly with Romeo, Juliet told her about her feelings toward Paris and broke up with him. Yet Romeo could not accept that fact and believed that Paris had forced her into this. So, during Juliet's and Paris's marriage, just when they kissed3, Romeo threw a javelin into Paris's back, but the javelin had pierced through him and killed Juliet as well. The couple died together, with their lips still touching at the moment of death. Realizing what he just did, Romeo suicided afterwards and the story ended there.

(I tried to stick to the ending as much as possible. I managed to get Paris, Juliet, and Romeo killed =D, just like in the actual play.)

Back to the moment when Kei and Hikari got "pretend stabbed":

"I do." The final words of fair Juliet were spoken with feeling as everyone applauded. Paris held Juliet's arms, and her hands found their way to the base of his neck, on his shoulder. Hikari was flushing madly by now, her heart threatened to jump out of her chest at the rate it was beating. Her face, flushed red, retreated back to an adorable blush as she faced up while he faced down, and kissed each other. Less than half a second after their lips touched, a holographic javelin pierced through Paris and Juliet, and they fell to the floor, still in each other's arms. The guests of the wedding gave a fake gasp of shock, and the scene ended as the curtains were drawn. Hikari and Kei hurried off the stage, so the next scene could start. Now that Juliet and Paris were dead, their scenes were over and they had the rest of the play to be together.

"You seem a lot happier, happier than I expected." Hikari was the first to speak and break the silence as they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Of course. Three wonderful things just happened: 1) my girlfriend didn't kiss some other guy, 2) the entire Japan now probably knows that we're together, and 3) I got to kiss you."

"Wow. If I knew you would be this happy, I would've-" She was cut off as Kei abruptly kissed her. She didn't draw back; instead, she just kissed him back, until she heard the sound of sensei, pacing towards them. She instantly pulled back as she realized that many eyes were watching them kiss. Some girls were giggling quietly, while some guys whistled. Hikari face flushed into a delicate pink and hid her face in Takishima's chest. Sensei walked up to them and before he could start speaking, it was the end of the play and the entire cast had to go out and bow.

As Juliet and Paris appeared once again, the audience went wild. "Paris and Juliet! Paris and Juliet!" they chanted, and more and more of them joined each time. Sensei's fuming anger disappeared as he realized that this sudden change in the play probably got the audience more intrigued than ever, so he just gave up on his lecture for them.

In the school director's building, Karino Sumire watched the performance on her T.V., and grinned. "Tadashi was right. The Special A class sure are entertaining…"

AN: Thank you for reading. This is the last chapter. I hope you liked it!

To AudtheOdd: You had better review! You promised!


End file.
